Currently, when an error, failure, abort, unexpected result, etc., (error) is encountered in a computing environment, a great amount of time and resources can be spent trying to determine a root cause of the error. Many times, insufficient information concerning the error is collected about the environment which caused or allowed the error to propagate, thereby diminishing the ability of a technician or a computer specialist to completely diagnose the issues surrounding the error in the computing environment. Often, users of the computing system must recreate one or more error situations to attempt to gather additional documentation concerning a subsequent error. In some situations, users of the computing environment rely on generic automation routines provided by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) to supply documentation concerning the error, but these methods typically do not allow for sufficient granularity and action responses.